Tant qu'il est heureux
by Tsukiina Yokoshima
Summary: 'Je voudrai tellement pouvoir être avec toi, mais je sais que c'est impossible, je suis trop dangereux, j'ai peur de te faire souffrir,,... 'T'oublier, j'ai beau essayer, je n'y arrive pas, il y a toujours une partie de moi qui veut rester accrocher à toi,,... 'Je t'aime tellement, peut-être qu'avec le temps, tu m'aimeras autant que tu l'aimes lui ,,...
1. Prologue

*POV SASUKE*

-Sasuke, attends…Sasuke.

Je courrai, je le fuyais, je ne voulais pas lui parler, je ne voulais plus entendre sa voix.

-Sasuke, je t'en prie, attends-moi, il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé.

-Laisses-moi Naruto, je n'ai pas envie de parler.

J'accélérai, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu autant Naruto, s'il te plaît, ne t'approches pas de moi.

-Sasuke, pourquoi tu es parti, tu ne m'aime pas ?

Le son de sa voix était si triste, je me stoppai net. Non Naruto, ne crois pas ça, je t'en prie, c'est justement parce que je t'aime que je ne peux pas rester avec toi, c'est parce que je t'aime que je dois m'éloigner de toi. Je suis désolé Naruto. Je me retournai lentement et le regardai d'un air hautin, du moins, j'essayais.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais, qu'on allait se mettre ensemble et qu'on allait vivre une merveilleuse histoire d'amour ? Laisse-moi rire, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un coup d'un soir, on s'est bien amusé mais maintenant chacun retourne à sa vie.

Je grave sur mon visage, le sourire froid et haineux que j'ai toujours su faire pour cacher mes sentiments. Je me retourne et reprends ma route, mon cœur se serre, j'ai si mal, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, je suis tellement désolé mon ange, je t'aime tellement, pardonne-moi.

-Je comprends Sasuke, je suis désolé de t'avoir posé cette question, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras, c'était stupide. Nous avons fait une erreur, ça n'aurait jamais dus se passer, j'espère que ça ne va pas détruire notre amitié.

Je me retournais vers lui, il souriait, et même si je voyais très bien qu'il souffrait, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

-Naruto, nous serons toujours amis, je suis désolé de t'avoir dit toute ces choses, si je t'ai fait du mal je m'en excuse, ce n'était pas dans mon intentions.

-Tu ne m'as pas vexé, je comprends totalement, je crois d'ailleurs que si c'était toi qui m'avais posé cette questions, j'aurai répondu la même chose.

Je vois bien que tu me mens Naruto, je te connais par cœur, tu me fais un grand sourire et tu commences a rigolé. Je m'apprête à repartir quand soudain tu viens te mettre en face de moi, et tu fais une légère révérence.

-Merci Sasuke, merci d'avoir été sincère avec moi. On sera toujours amis, tu me le promets, je ne voudrais pas te perdre pour une chose aussi futile.

-Promis.

Je te fais un petit sourire que tu me rends avec empressement.

-Merci Sas'ke, et au faite, tu vas à l'entraînement tout à l'heure ?

-Hmn.

-Et le glaçon, j'ai nommé Sasuke Uchiwa, est de retour, je me disais bien que tu n'allais pas tarder à reprendre tes vieilles habitudes.

Tu me fais un clin d'œil et pars en courant vers chez toi. ' Pourquoi ai-je accepté de resté ton ami, pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas éloigné de moi pour de bon' Je restai inerte dans la rue, mes larmes se sont mises à couler sans que je ne puisse les arrêter, j'étais détruit, et le pire c'est que je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, je sais que malgré tout ce que tu as dit pour me rassurer, je t'ai fait souffrir. Je suis tellement désolé Naruto, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça.


	2. Chapitre 1

*POV NARUTO*  
-Naru-chan, s'il te plait.  
-Neji, lâche-moi.  
-NON ! Aller Naru, tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fais, pourtant d'habitude tu dis toujours oui.  
-C'est pas que je n'aime pas, c'est que nous ici pour l'anniversaire de Sakura et je n'ai pas envie de l'abandonner pour aller faire ce genre de chose avec toi.  
-Alleeeer ! Naru-chan, j'ai envie de toi.  
-Neji, s'il te plaît, une autre fois si tu veux mais là, c'est NON.  
Neji comprends-moi, je ne peux pas le faire, pas devant lui, pas alors que je sais qu'il pourrait me voir, même si il ne ressent rien pour moi, je ne peux pas m'empêché de l'aimer. S'il te plaît Nej, ne me regarde pas comme ça.  
-''SNIF !SNIF !'' D'accord, mais je te le jure, la prochaine fois, je vais te faire hurler de plaisir et tu ne pourras pas refuser.  
Il m'avait murmuré ces derniers mots pour que je sois le seul à les entendre.  
-Neji !*je pris un air faussement choqué* De toute façon, qui te dit que j'accepterais.  
-Consentant ou pas, tu me la promis et je prendrais grand soin de te le rappeler.  
Le rouge me monta aux joues, il partit rejoindre le groupe avec lequel il était venu, il n'oublia pas de me taper les fesses quand il passa derrière moi.  
-A la prochaine beau blond.  
-Oui c'est ça, à plus Nej. 

*POV SASUKE*  
Putin pourquoi il ne te lâche pas celui-là, il me gonfle... Je vais le tuer ce connard, il est beaucoup trop près de toi. Je me rapproche discrètement de vous pour entendre votre discussion.  
\- D'accord, mais je te le jure, la prochaine fois, je vais te faire hurler de plaisir et tu ne pourras pas refuser.  
Je m'immobilisai, j'ai si mal, mon cœur me fait mal, m'as-tu déjà oublié, as-tu oublié la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je sais que je te fais du mal mon ange, mais je t'en prie, repousse-le, dis-lui que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, Quand je te vis sourire, mon cœur se brisa, je partis en courant, mes larmes s'étaient mises à couler, je ne pouvais les arrêter. Dans ma course, je bousculai quelqu'un mais je m'en fichais, tous ce que je voulais, c'était être loin d'ici, loin de toi et de cet homme qui m'avait surement déjà remplacé dans ton cœur.  
-Sas'ke, ça va ?  
...


	3. Chapitre 2

Hellow,

Je voulais m'excuser pour le temps (trèèèès trèèèèès long) entre les chapitres. Maintenat que j'ai plus cours, je vais essayer de poster plus :)

Bonne lecture à vous et j'espère que ça va vous plaire

Ps: désolée chapitre un peu court :/

-Sas'ke, ça va ?

Non pas toi, je me retournais lentement vers toi, quand tu vis mes yeux noyé de larmes, tu te précipitas vers moi.

-Sas'ke, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Tu tentais de me prendre dans tes bras, mais je te repousse.

-Ne me touche pas.

Je te poussai violemment, lors de ta chute, je pus voir toutes l'incompréhension que tu ressentais à présent. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas ma réaction mais je ne peux pas supporter que tu me touche avec les mêmes mains qui l'ont touché lui. Je partais en direction des toilettes, je pouvais sentir le regard des invités braqués sur moi, mais je m'en fichais, je ne pouvais plus cacher ce que je ressentais, de la colère, de la tristesse, de l'amour, bien que je ne te l'aie jamais dis, je t'aime Naruto, je t'aime tellement que je ne peux plus supporter d'être loin de toi, mais je le dois, je dois le faire pour te protéger. Je m'appuiyais contre le lavabo, j'aperçus mon reflet dans le miroir, mes yeux, toujours baigné de larmes, avaient pris une horrible couleur rouge, et ma peau était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, j'ai l'air si triste, j'ai l'air anéantis, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de toi.

***POV NARUTO***

Je me relevais sous le regard de tout le monde, pourquoi as-tu réagis comme ça Sasuke. Je courrais après toi, je voulais tant que tu m'expliques, que tu te confies à moi.

-SASUKE !

Où es-tu, pourquoi ne me répondais-tu pas ?

-SASUKE !

J'entrais dans les toilettes, tu étais en train de pleurer contre le lavabo. Je m'approchais lentement de toi.

-Sasuke,*je mis ma main sur ton épaule*explique moi ce que tu as, tu es mon ami, tu peux tous me dire tu sais.

***POV SASUKE***

Je sentis une main se posé sur mon épaule.

-Sas'ke.

Eloigne-toi de moi Naruto, éloigne-toi de moi je t'en prie, je ne peux pas supporter ta présence près de moi, je ne peux plus, ces deux derniers moi, je me suis battu, j'ai tous fais pour agir normalement envers toi, mais je ne saurai plus, je ne saurai plus me battre.

-Sasuke, regarde-moi.

Je peux pas Naruto, je ne veux pas. Je suis désolé mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

-Sasuke, je t'en prie regarde-moi.

-Pourquoi je devrais te regarder Naruto ?

Ma voix est faible, je n'ai plus le courage de t'ignorer.

-…

-Répond-moi Naruto, pourquoi je devrais te regarder ?

Je perdais patience, je m'étais retourné et te regardais fixement, les yeux toujours remplis de larmes.

-…

-Mais putin, tu vas me répondre.

-…

-NARUTO !POURQUOI JE DEVRAIS TE REPONDRE ?

Je venais de t'empoigner et de de te pousser contre le mur.

-Répond-moi Naruto.

J'avais recommencé à pleurer, tu me regardes et poses ta main sur ma joue.

-Désolé Sasuke.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuse ?

-Pour ne pas…


	4. Chapitre 3

-Pour ne pas…

*POV NARUTO*

-Pour ne pas avoir su me retenir de…

Je voudrai tellement te le dire, mais je n'ose pas, j'ai tellement peur de ta réaction.

-Te retenir de quoi, Naruto ?

-De…

Je suis désolé Sasuke, j'espère que tu me pardonneras mais je ne peux plus me cacher.

-De t'aimer.

Tu écarquillas les yeux, je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à pleurer, j'ai tellement peur que tu me déteste. Je tente de m'éloigner de toi mais tu me retiens.

-Sasuke, laisse-moi partir.

Je pleurs, je veux partir, fuir ta réponse, fuir tes pensées me concernant.

-NON ! COMMENT TU PEUX ME DIRE CA ALORS QUE TU ES AVEC NEJI, COMMENT TU PEUX LUI FAIRE CA, ET MOI QUI CROYAIS QUE TU ÉTAIS QUELQU'UN DE BIEN, JE SUIS DECU D'APPRENDRE QU'EN REALITE, TU N'ES QU'UNE PUTE ! OUI TU AS TRES BIEN COMPRIS, TU N'ES QU'UNE PUTE QUI NE PENSE QU'A BAISER. TU ME DEGOUTTE !

Je n'en peux plus, je suis détruit, je me sens si mal, je veux mourir, après tout, qu'est-ce que j'attendais, que tu me dises que tu m'aimes, j'aurais dus m'en rappeler, tu ne m'aimes pas et tu ne m'aimeras jamais. Pourquoi, pourquoi es-tu si cruel avec moi, je voulais juste être avec toi.

-Tu es un monstre Sasuke Uchiwa…

*POV SASUKE*

-Tu es un monstre Sasuke Uchiwa, tu passes ton temps à me rabaisser, à me prendre de haut, mais jamais, jamais je n'ai arrêté de t'aimer, je suis amoureux de toi depuis que nous sommes en primaire, et depuis tous ce temps, je me retiens de t'avouer mes sentiments, pour ne pas détruire notre amitié, car je sais, et ce depuis longtemps, que c'est la seul chose que j'aurai de toi, enfin je ne sais pas si tu m'as considérer comme ton ami un jour mais pour moi tu l'étais. I mois, quand tu es venu me voir en pleine nuit parce que tu avais fait un cauchemar, je t'ai accueilli du mieux que je pouvais, je t'ai consolé alors qu'au fond de moi je ne voulais qu'une chose, c'était t'embrasser. Quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras et que tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes ce soir-là, j'étais tellement heureux, j'ai réellement crus que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi, mais dès que tu as eu ce que tu voulais tu es parti, tu m'as laissé seul. Tu m'as détruit ce jour-là, pourtant je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer, je t'ai vu enchaîner conquêtes sur conquêtes, qu'elles soient du sexe masculin ou féminin, et malgré l'envie que j'avais d'aller me jeter d'une falaise, je ne l'ai pas fait car j'étais sûr que je contais pour toi en tant qu'ami, mais maintenant je sais, je sais mon cher Sasuke, que tu n'es qu'un homme froid et sans cœur, tu es vide Sasuke, et même si ça me fait un mal de chien, je te demande de ne plus m'approcher et de me laisser, par la même occasion, une chance de t'oublier.

Tu posas une dernière fois ton regard sur moi avant de te diriger vers la porte, tu t'arrêtas net avant de la franchir.

-Adieu Sasuke.


	5. Chapitre 4

Hallow les pitits gens 3 Je tiens à vous souhaiter un très bon SASU/NARU DAY (même si il est tard).

Bonne lecture à vous ! 3

Tu sortis de la pièce, je m'écroulais par terre en pleurant. Pourquoi t'avais-je dis toutes ces choses alors que je ne les pensais pas. Mes larmes coulaient maintenant en abondance. J'avais eu si peur, si peur de t'avouer mes sentiments, si peur qu'en restant avec moi tu ne souffres, si peur de te faire du mal, que je n'ai su faire qu'une chose, briser le peu de lien que nous avions et te faire du mal.

-Je suis tellement désolé Naruto.

Je murmurais cette phrase en continu. Je me relevais oucement et partis lentement en directions de la salle.

-Sasuuuuuuukeeee-kuuun !

Sakura, ma coéquipière se jeta sur moi.

-Sasuuke-kun ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois venu.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me serra dans ses bras, j'essayais tant bien que mal de la repousser mais en vain. C'est là que je te vis, cette scène. Il y avais tant de tristesse dans ton regard, tant de souffrance sur ton visage, une larme s'écoula le long de ta joue. Tu me fis un léger sourire et partit.

-NON ! SAKURA LÂCHE-MOI ! NARUTO ATTENDS !

Je courais après toi, je t'avais perdu de vue mais je m'en fichais, tous ce que je voulais c'était te retrouver, te dire que je voulais être à tes côtés, te dire que je t'aime et que plus jamais je ne te ferais de mal.

-NARUTOOOO ! Attends, je t'en supplie.

Je me laissai tomber au sol. Je pouvais entendre les rires autours de moi, je pouvais sentit la joie qui émanait des invités mais je m'en fichais, plus rien n'avais d'importance, plus rien à part le fait que je t'aimais et qu'une fois de plus je t'avais poussé à être loin de moi. Pourquoi je te fais autant souffrir alors que tu es toute ma vie, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas être heureux au moins une fois avec toi.

-Pardonne-moi Naruto, pardonne-moi pour tous le mal que je t'ai fait.

Des larmes dévalisaient à présent mon visage. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire.

''Je te le promet mon amour, plus jamais je ne te ferais souffrir.,,

Mes valises à la main, je me trouvais à l'entrée de Konoha. Je me retournai une dernière fois vers cet endroit où j'avais passé toute mon enfance, où j'avais grandis, où j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Je ne pouvais plus rester ici, pas si tu souffrais à cause de moi.

-Adieu mon ange, mon Naruto, je t'aime. Jamais je ne t'oublierais.

Je partis du village, le coeur lourd et le visage noyé de larmes. Pour de bon j'abandonnais ma vie, mes amis, tous ceux qui avait contribué un temps soit peu à ma vie, et par dessus tout je t'abandonnais toi mon ange, je te laissais derrière moi pour être sûr que plus jamais je ne te ferais du mal.

***POV NARUTO***

J'ai peut-être été trop dure avec toi, ou pas, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Les deux seuls choses dont je suis sûr, c'est que je t'aime et que je regrette de t'avoir demandé de ne plus m'approcher. Je ne veux pas que tu sois loin de moi, je t'aime tellement et depuis ci longtemps mais que puis-je faire. Peut-être aller chez toi et te dire de ne jamais me laisser, te dire à quel point je t'aime et que tu représente tout pour moi, ou alors devrais-je me dire une fois pour toute que nous deux c'est impossible et mettre de côté mon amour pour toi.

Oh ! Et puis merde, je me fiche de tout ça. Je partis d'un pas rapide vers chez toi. En arrivant, j'eus la surprise de voir ta porte ouverte, tu n'étais pourtant pas du genre à la laisser ouverte.

-SASUKE !

Aucune réponse, c'est bizarre. Peut-être que tu n'es pas encore rentré.

-SASUKE !

Je pris la direction de ta chambre, elle était vide. Toutes tes affaires avaient disparues. Non, je t'en supplie, dit-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça, dis-moi que tu n'es pas partis. Je parcourais ta chambre du regard en espérant trouver quelque chose qui me prouverais que tu ne m'avais pas laissé. Je vis alors une enveloppe posée sur ta la pris et commença à la lire. Mes mains tremblaient, j'avais si peur de ce que j'allais découvrir.

''Naruto,

Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit toute ces choses, je sais que tu dois me haire, mais je t'en supplie pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

Je voulais juste te protéger de moi.

Je pars sans regret, car je sais que tu pourras m'oublier,passer à autre chose.

Sache seulement une chose Naruto,c'est que je t'aime et que je t'ai toujours aimé.

Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, tu le mérites.

Tu es qualqu'un d'incroyable et je suis honoré d'avoir pus un jour croiser ta route.

Sasuke

Sois heureux Naruto.,,

Pourquoi Sasuke, pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas l'idée que toi aussi tu peux être heureux. Je me couchais sur ton lit et laissai couler mon désespoir. Ton odeur m'enveloppais. Alors c'était comme ça que notre histoire s'achevait, avant même qu'elle ne puisse commencer.


	6. Chapitre 5

Ca va faire 3 ans que tu es partis. Il m'a fallu longtemps mais j'ai enfin repris goût à la vie, je peux enfin faire quelque chose sans penser à toi, je suis enfin redevenu moi-même.

-NARUTO! HOU HOU! NARUTO! TU M'ECOUTES?

Je sortis de mes pensées et me retrouvais face à ma meilleure amie visiblement agaçée.

-NARUTO !

-Hmn.

-Donc je te disais que j'ai entendu Kakashi dire à Tsunade-sama qu'il avait vu Sasuke tous près de la cascade il y a quelques jours.

Il était tout près d'ici, mais pourquoi. Je me levais et m'excusais auprès de parti en direction de chez moi. En arrivant, je vis Kakashi m'attendre sur le pas de la porte.

-Ohayô Naruto.

-Ohayô Kakashi-sensei, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je voulais te parler de Sasuke.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous me parler de lui ?

-Car je sais quelle relation vous lie tous les deux, et que tu es surement le mieux placé pour répondre à mes questions à son propos.

-Rien ne nous a jamais lié Sasuke et moi, j'ai cru qu'il y avait de l'amitié, mais je me suis trompé. Sasuke n'était qu'un mur de glace, il n'a jamais montré qui il était vraiment, sauf quand il est partis, c'est le seul moment où il a montré, bien qu'indirectement, ses sentiments.

-Le détestes-tu ?

-Je ne pourrai jamais le détester, mais je fais tous pour ne plus l'aimer.

-Aimer ?

-Vous avez toujours su que j'aimais Sasuke, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici maintenant, je me trompe ?

-C'est vrai, j'ai toujours su que tu l'aimais, tous comme je savais qu'il t'aimait. Vous vous tourniez toujours autours tous les deux, tu es la seul personne à qui Sasuke s'est révélé tel qu'il est réellement.

-Ce qu'il est réellement, un lâche qui m'a abandonné en me disant qu'il m'aimait mais qui ne pouvais pas rester avec moi car il me ferait sois disant souffrir. Laissez-moi rire, ce connard ne m'a jamais aimé.

-Et tu ne crois pas qu'il a réellement fais tout ça pour te protéger ?

-J'ai arrêté de croire après que cette ordure m'a arraché le cœur, maintenant je ne me base plus que sur les faits.

-Mais tu souffres, tu ne crois pas que te dire qu'il t'aimait vraiment te ferait du bien.

-Qu'il m'aime ou qu'il ne m'aime pas je m'en fiche, tous ce que je sais, c'est que cet enfoiré m'a dit qu'il m'aimait avant de me laisser seul. Tous ce que je sais c'est que, à ce que j'ai entendu, il serait venu tous près d'ici et qu'il n'est pas venu me voir, alors excusez-moi Sensei mais non ça ne me ferait pas du bien, d'ailleurs parler de lui me fait mal, je préfère l'oublier.

-Je comprends Naruto, repose-toi et pense à autres choses, je suis désolé d'avoir fait ressurgir de mauvais souvenir.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, comme pour me réconforter et partit. Je le regardai s'éloigner. Je n'avais pas menti, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que j'ai peut-être été un peu dure avec Sasuke, après tout, il m'a dit que c'était pour m'empêcher de souffrir. C'est la tête remplie de ses vieux souvenirs que je passais ma porte.

*POV KAKASHI*

Je partis de chez Naruto pour me diriger vers le quartier des Uchiwa.J'entrai dans la maison de Sasuke, il était assis sur le petit fauteuil qui avait survécus à toutes ces années d'absence.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'était une bonne idée de revenir ici ?

-Non, mais je ne pouvais plus rester loin de lui.

-Je sais bien Sasuke, mais il n'a pas l'air très heureux quand il entend parler de toi.

-JE SAIS CA ! Mais vous savez sensei, il est dure de rester loin de la personne qu'on aime.

-Oui je le sais, beaucoup trop d'ailleurs.

-Vous pouvez donc comprendre la raison de mon retour.

-Oui je le comprends.

-ALORS POURQUOI ESSAYEZ VOUS DE ME DISUADER DE REVENIR !

-TU L'AS ENTENDU TOUT A L'HEURE, CROIS-TU SERIEUSEMENT QU'IL TE SAUTERA DANS LES BRAS ET QUE VOUS POURREZ VIVRE LE PARFAIT AMOUR, NE ME FAIS PAS RIRE, TU AS ENTENDU CE QU'IL A DIT NON, TU PEUX OUBLIER CET AMOUR, IL NE REVIENDRA JAMAIS.

-POURQUOI TENEZ-VOUS TANT A ME SEPARER DE LUI ?

-Je ne veux pas que vous vous détruisiez.

Sasuke me regardait, je voyais bien qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que je disais.

-Naruto t'a déjà laissé, il est passé à autre chose.

-Quoi, que voulez-vous dire ?

-Naruto n'est plus seul. Quelques mois après que tu sois partis, il a essayé de mettre fin à ses jours, Neji l'en a empêché, après ça, ils sont devenu de plus en plus proche et petit à petit, Naruto a retrouvé le sourire. Ce n'est qu'un an et demi plus tard qu'ils se sont mis ensemble, au début nous avions un peu peur pour Neji, on avait peur que Naruto se serve de lui mais il s'est révélé que Naruto est vraiment tombé amoureux de lui. Je suis vraiment désolé Sasuke, je sais que tu es revenu pour lui mais il est passé à autre chose maintenant.

Je voyais la tristesse dans les yeux de Sasuke, j'aurai tellement voulu lui éviter cette souffrance.

-Il est heureux ?

-Oui, il est heureux.

-Alors je suis heureux, son bonheur est la seul chose qui m'importe.

*POV NARUTO*

-Je suis rentré.

-Coucou mon cœur, ça a été ton entraînement ?

Neji était,comme à son habitude, assis dans le canapé un manga à la main.

-Kakashi n'est pas venu, on a attendu pendant plusieurs heures avec Sakura mais aucun signe de sa part.

-Comme d'habitude quoi.

-Oui.

Je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassai, il répondit ardemment à mon baiser.

-Tu m'as manqué mon ange.

-Toi aussi Naru.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me força à m'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point cette journée a été longue pour moi.

Il passa sa main derrière mon dos et me pressa contre lui, il recommença à m'embrasser mais cette fois-ci, beaucoup plus langoureusement. Il me coucha sur le canapé et passa sa main en dessous de mon t-shirt, il me caressait, je ne pus retenir mes gémissements quand ses mains vinrent jouer avec l'élastique de mon boxer.

-Nej …Hmn…

Il remonta ses mains au niveau de ma taille, il l'encercla de ses bras.

-Je t'aime Naruto, je t'aime tellement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Neji.

Je passai ma main dans son cou et attirai son visage vers le mien, nos lèvres s'unirent. Il commença à m'enlever mon haut quand on toqua à la porte.

-Han ! Je n'ai jamais de chance.

Il se releva et alla ouvrir pendant que je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.


End file.
